I'm Going To Make You Forget About Her
by iXheartXdracoXmalfoy
Summary: Life in Agrestic for Lei Garty was as boring as boring can be. Her high school was a total nightmare, she had only one friend and he was years younger than her and she was in love with her only friend's older brother, Silas Botwin. This is a one shot between an OC and Silas Botwin from the show Weeds. I don't own anything except the plot and OC. Please enjoy.


Lei grabbed her backpack from the small closet and slung it over her shoulder. She sighed and readjusted her top, looking around the small shed that her best friend Shane Botwin let her sleep in. It was in his backyard and his mom had no idea she was back there. She had always wondered what would happen if she found out. 'Ha, probably nothing,' she thought as she checked the coast was clear before she exited the shed. She scoffed as she heard the giggles of Megan and Silas exiting the front door and getting into Nancy's car. The sound of the car leaving the driveway signified that Lei could now roll a blunt. She sat on the edge of the Botwin pool, removing her heels and placing her feet in the water. She removed her backpack from her shoulders and stopped when she saw Shane walking toward her. "Hey best friend!" She yelled as he waved.

"Hey, Leilei." He took a seat next to her, and hugged her arm, using the cute little nickname he had given her when she and he first met, and she pulled her Spanish book out of her backpack.

"Why aren't you going to school?" She asked him as she pulled a strawberry Swisher from her hoodie pocket.

"I am. I'm waiting for my mom to get back from dropping Silas and Megan off."

"Ugh, the blow job queen of Dewy Street." She muttered under her breath, but unfortunately, Shane heard every word.

"What's a blow job?" He asked right as his uncle Andrew, ran up toward them.

"Whoa, Shane, leave the lovely lady be, she is way too old for you. She would chew you up and spit you right out." He winked at Lei and she smirks flirtatiously at him, opening up her Spanish book and tucking the Swisher safely behind her ear, in an attempt to hide it from the person walking up behind Andy.

"Hey, Nancy." Lei gave a friendly wave to Nancy Botwin, as she smacked Andy on his head.

"Good morning, Lei. How are you this morning?" She asked as Shane gave Lei a small hug and stood up, walking toward his mom.

"Tired, got a Spanish test this afternoon. Andy, do you think you could help me? Oh, and I'll need a ride to school of you don't mind." She continued to look down at her book, pretending to be studying and hoping Andy caught her invitation to smoke a blunt with her.

"Most definitely, Ms Lei. Have I ever mentioned how sexy you're name is?" She laughed, as did Nancy, at Andy's reply.

"Have I ever mentioned that she's sixteen?" Nancy told him with a grin on her face and her hand on Shane's shoulder. Andy gave Lei another wink and received another blow from Momma Botwin. "Good luck on your test, Lei and make sure you watch his hands at all times if he gives you that ride." She gave Lei a warm smile as she turned her back on her and Andy.

"You bet, Ms B. I'll have my hatchet at the ready." She threw back the thumbs up sign, and walked through the back gate with Shane, heading to school.

"You want me to smoke with you right?" Andy asked right as the car started in the driveway and drove off.

"Do I have a sexy name?" Lei flirted, as she closed her book and pulled a sack of pot from her backpack. Andy couldn't resist and sat right next to her.

"You sure do." She pulled a cigarette out, and started splitting the blunt as Andy lit her cigarette for her. "So, what's this Spanish you need help with?" Lei gave a small laugh, causing smoke to rise from her nose and mouth in an attractive way, causing a heat to rise in Andy's pants.

"None, I lied. I don't need help with no damn Spanish test. I'm Mexican." He gave a nod, and took the cigarette from her lips, admiring the way her black painted finger nails split the Swisher down the middle.

"You are a fiery soul, Lei Garty." Andy told her as she dumped the contents of her Swisher in the pool.

"And you are an idiot, Andy Botwin." She told him with a smile as she began to lick the blunt, just as the front door opened and shut. She looked up at Andy and he looked back at her. "Was that Nancy?" She asked as she opened up her Spanish book again.

"I don't know," Andy replied as the back door opened and Silas walked out with Megan,

"Oh, shit." Silas said as he saw Andy and Lei sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Oh shit is right, big guy. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Andy asked as Lei closed her Spanish book again, pulling a bag of pot from her backpack.

"Actually, Lee had the same idea we had." Silas said, as Megan pulled a small wooden pipe from her back pocket.

"It's Lei, not Lee." She said as she threw Silas and Megan a look, and handed Andy the bag of pot and a small grinder. "Here, boo, make yourself useful." She took the cigarette from him and hit it, looking at Megan. "So, I hear you're pregnant."

"You heard right." Silas said as he smiled at Megan and she smiled back.

"Wow, Silas. I knew your girlfriend was deaf and a complete whore, but I didn't know that you had to speak for her. I wouldn't want to hear her fucked up voice either." Lei smiled like a true bitch, as Andy fought to suppress a smile and Silas and Megan just stared at her in shock.

"Why the fuck would you say something like that?" Silas asked as he started to turn away, pulling Megan along with him.

"Here, Silas and Megan. It's the only sign language I know, but you get the idea." She stood up and flipped them both off and they both rolled their eyes and went back inside. She sighed and sat back down, while Andy handed her the grinder.

"You know, he had a major boner for you." He said as Lei filled the blunt with the freshly grounded pot.

"Yea right, Andy. He is obviously pussy whipped and has eyes for no other woman. Not even a sexy Mexicana like me." She said as she playfully tapped Andy's nose.

"Don't be so sure mamacita. I've heard him moan your name when he has Megan riding reverse cowgirl. The benefits of fucking the deaf, I tell you are endless." She laughed just as she finished the blunt,

"Did they use to call you strange Botwin, too?" She asked as she stood up and put her heels back on.

"No, that was Judah." She laughed harder and bent over to return her book, pot and grinder into her backpack. "You have a great ass by the way."

"Yea, I know. It's sixteen just like the rest of my body." She gave him a wink and put her backpack on. "So, you ready to spark this, Botwin?"

"You know it, Garty." They exited through the back gate and proceeded to Andy's blue van.

Silas had been acting weird. It's been a week since that bitch had his abortion and her dad kicked Silas's ass just for trying to see her. He was still locking himself in his room, which from the shed, Lei had a perfect view. She would watch him, almost every night he would cry to sleep in the dark. This was the last straw. She sighed and got up from her small cot and went to her one dresser, pulling her bong, a huge sack of pot and a bottle of sweet Patron. She put it into her backpack and stepped outside into the warm night air. Lei scooped up some little rocks and slowly started to throw them, one by one, at his window. "Silas! Hey, I know you're awake!" She threw one more and his light turned on, and Silas stuck his head out of his window, tears still dripping down his pretty face.

"Lei? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to talk. You look like you could use some company." She shook the backpack on her back lightly. "I've brought gifts." For a second, it looked like Silas wasn't going to take Lei's offer. She sighed and turned around.

"Are you in your pajamas?" He called down to her.

"Yea, I am actually." She had forgotten to change into something else. Now it's going to be way too obvious that she has been living in the Botwin's backyard for over a year.

"I'll be right down." He closed the window and the light turned off. Lei sighed and sat on the grass, sparking up a cigarette. After, five minutes of smoking and waiting, Silas walked out of the back door. Lei stood up and before she could say anything, he crashed his lips onto hers. The taste of salty tears and booze sent a euphoric feeling down her spine and her hand went for his zipper. She pulled away, ashamed that that had just happened, not regretting it, just not sure of how this was going to go.

"Silas, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to grab you like that." She turned around, and felt strong arms wrap themselves around her body.

"Lei, I'm sorry. I should've listened to Shane and Andy when they said you had a crush on me." It felt like a car bomb went off in her chest.

"Shane and Andy, told you that?" She asked a look of genuine disbelief on her face.

"Yea, my mom too." She closed her eyes tight and breathed through her nose. "Whoa, Lei. You alright? You want to come upstairs?" She opened her eyes and found he was looking at her, deeply with those soft blue eyes of his.

"Yes please" She said quietly as he took her arm and helped her. When they got to his room, she sat on his bed and pulled the booze and bong out.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said you were ready to party." He grabbed the bottle from her after she took a big swig.

"Ack that is some potent stuff." She said as she loaded the bong, shaking the buzz in her head. She turned to Silas and saw he had already drunk almost half. "Oh no you don't." She took the bottle back and chugged the rest of it.

"Damn, Leilei. You like to party." Silas said, as he began to run his fingers through her soft hair.

"I sure do, Silbot." She hit the bong hard and leaned back on Silas's bed, the alcohol and drugs already working on her brain. Silas took the bong and hit it as well, getting the same effects as Lei.

"Oh, man that felt amazing." He lay down next to her and ran his fingers up and down her body. He kissed her neck and something in Lei exploded. She jumped on him, letting her hands explore every inch of his body. He did the same, his roaming hands and rushing fingers touched her everywhere, causing little starts to dance behind her closed eyes. He flipped them, and pulled Lei's pants and underwear off as she pulled at his pajama bottoms, dying to get his long rod deep inside her, after over three years of being in love with him on the sidelines.

Silas paced back and forth, in the hospital with Shane, Andy and his mom. Lei had been in labor for 14 hours and he wasn't allowed to see her. It made him anxious, the stupid doctors and nurses being complete fucktards and not letting him see his fiancé. All of a sudden, you could hear the sweet sounds of a newborn baby's first cries. Silas didn't wait; he bolted into the room, and looked at Lei and their beautiful baby boy, Judah Shane Botwin. It had been Lei's idea to name the baby after Shane and Judah if it was a boy. Shane was her best friend and Judah was like her own father. He took care of her and watched out for her. His unexpected death had hurt her badly as well. Now, she was with the love of her life and they had a small family together. It was just as it was supposed to be. After, a while, Nancy, Shane and Andy left and Silas, Lei and little Judah, were alone together. "Don't worry baby. It's going to be just like we always wanted it to be. I bet you forgot all about that Megan didn't you?" Silas, who was standing above Lei, holding the little bundle of joy in his hands, looked down at his fiancé and said, "Who's Megan?"


End file.
